Mind, Body and Soul
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch.1up Would you sell yourself to the devil just for a little bit of cash? Would you become his errand boy and do everything that might pop into his head? Well JungWoo had and is now property of Kun for two whole weeks. Let the fun begin.


Hello Simply Hopeless here venturing off on another Kill Me, Kiss Me story. I do not own the manga so don't bother suing okay but this story is mine and I always wanted to do a poker scene with the gang. I do hope you enjoy and look forward to your reviews so please feel free to.

Mind, Body and Soul

Chapter One

"Read them in weeks boys," Tae smiled confidently as she showed them her hand.

"You cheated," Kun said flat out, narrowing his eyes at her. He quickly extinguished his cigarette in the ashtray before lighting up another cigarette.

"No I didn't your just a sore loser," Tae stuck out her tongue only to stick it back in when he gave her a withering look. "I'm not scared," she muttered under her breath only to have Ga-Woon pull her closer into his lap.

"Of course not babe," Ga-Woon reached for her chin to guide her lips to his for a brief kiss.

"We don't need that mushy shit either," growled Kun. "And I'll deal this time." He was already reaching for the cards when Ga-Woon easily plucked the deck away and began to shovel them expertly.

"You should really play a round you know." Tae nudged her shoulder against him and gave him a pleading look.

"Naa I've seen that look in your eye win you play before. I'm not dumb enough to go against it," he said thoughtfully as he cut the cards.

"It seems this is the only thing she's really good at," Jung-Woo sighed as he watched his money go towards his cousin.

"What do you mean the only thing I'm good at," Tae straightened in Ga-Woon's lap and frowned. "I am good at plenty of things," she said vaguely lifting her chin up loftily.

"No you aren't," Jung-Woo said dryly before taking his straw and placing it in his mouth.

"Yes I am," she hissed, her eyes narrowed warningly.

"No… you aren't," he spoke slowly as if she would understand then.

"Yes I am and stop talking like I'm slow," she yanked his straw out of his mouth only to have him pop in another straw.

"Name one thing other then poker that your good at?" he rose his eyebrow in challenge.

"I can name more then one," she looked at him in disapproval, her hands on her hips.

"Your both giving me a fucking headache so just shut the hell up! And deal already Ga-Woon!" Kun slammed his fist down on the table they were using and his ashtray jumped slightly.

"Bitchy much," laughed Ga-Woon good-naturedly before he deftly dealt out the cards to each player.

"Hey loan me some money Kun," Jung-Woo looked at him expectantly.

"Why should I? I already loaned you some before," Kun glared at Jung-Woo.

"So I can win my hand back," Jung-Woo shrugged his shoulders as if that was the simplest thing.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Don't make me beg?"

"Do it then," Kun raised his eyebrow in challenge.

"No," Jung-Woo crossed his arms firmly.

"Then no," Kun looked nonchalant at Jung-Woo.

"Don't make me say the 'P' word?" Jung-Woo said after a few seconds of silence.

"What?"

"Please?" he looked at him hopefully with those big chocolate eyes of his.

"I'm not going to fond all over you like one of those girl's from the _Pretty Boy Fan Club_," he looked at Jung-Woo scathingly.

"At least I tried," Jung-Woo began to look in his pocket for anything but he came up short.

"Your helpless," Kun casually commented as he looked in Jung-Woo's hand to see a bit of lent and a button.

"Who cares? Seriously what do I have to do get a loan?" He turned his eyes towards the others before turning them back to Kun.

"You have to run some errands for me for a while is all." Kun shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as Tae handed Ga-Woon the deck to deal out. "Hey you better not be helping out the traitor there Ga-Woon or I'll kick your ass."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ga-Woon kissed Tae's cheek when she frowned at him. "Sorry babe I'm not getting on his bad side for your sake."

"And what about my bad side," she frowned at him

"You don't actually have a bad side," he couldn't help but smile as he looked at her body.

"You must not have known her long enough," Jung-Woo shrugged his shoulders as if it was no matter.

"I can believe that," Kun said wryly as he took a slow drag from his cigarette before closing his eyes to savor it.

"Done."

"Hm?" Kun opened his eyes to look at Jung-Woo questioningly.

"I said done." Jung-Woo was willing to bite the bullet but to make sure he wasn't selling his soul to the devil. "But you have to also beat Tae."

"Your funeral and I will," Kun shrugged his shoulders lightly.

A FEW MINUTES LATER, AFTER KUN BEAT TAE

Jung-Woo stared blankly at the cards that Kun had placed down and was ready to get up but Kun held him still with one hand. He then grabbed Jun-Woo by his chin so that he couldn't look away.

"I now own you mind, body and soul for two whole weeks pretty boy," a slow easily smile spread across his lips as Jung-Woo jerked his chin away from his fingers.

"I thought you were joking," Jung-Woo couldn't help but look surprised.

"I don't kid," his smile grew a bite wider as he looked into frowning chocolate eyes.

"Just die then," grounded out Jung-Woo.

"Then I won't have the pleasure of enjoying her lovely company," smirked as he straightened up. "Bye Ga-Woon, Tae, **slave**, you've managed to entertain me for at least a while," Kun walking to the door.

"Ass," mumbled Jung-Woo under his breath looking defiantly away.

"Oh yes speaking of ass's Jung-Woo. I want your ass in my apartment at six o'clock sharp. I have a few errands you can run before the real work starts. And don't try to skip town because I will find you and bring you back." He turned to face him once more as he took the sunglasses from on top of his head and settled them on the bridge of his nose. "Do I make myself clear?"

Reluctantly Jung-Woo nodded his head though his eyes were adverted from his.

Kun took a moment to look at how stubborn Jung-Woo was acting before leaving out the door without another single word. And as soon as the door clicked softly close Tae broke the silence.

"How hot was that," sighed Tae looking at Kun's retreating back before she was brought back to earth by Ga-Woon clearing his throat.

"What was that you said?" he glared at Tae who laughed nervously.

"I love you?" she said cautiously.

"I thought so," Ga-Woon pulled Tae close to him. They sat their in quiet silence for a few heartbeats before Jung-Woo turned his chocolate eyes towards his cousin and Ga-Woon.

"You guys don't think he is going to really make me work for him… do you?" Jung-Woo didn't seem unperturbed but inside… inside he felt both hot and cold at the thought.

To be continued…


End file.
